


Unwanted Companionship

by Whisperer2109



Category: Bleach
Genre: Childbirth, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Submissive Coyote Starrk, Submissive Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Submissive Juushiro Ukitake, Submissive Shunsui Kyoraku, Submissive Szayel Aporro Granz, Submissive Ulquiorra Cifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Tamotsu Kuchiki has been married to Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku for centuries. After the winter war, Captain Yamamoto is charging him with procuring a treaty with the remaining Arrancar. Tamotsu gains more lovers than he ever thought possible upon procuring the treaty.





	1. Chapter 1

Full Name:  ** _Tamotsu Kuchiki_**

Age:  _ **well over 6000**_

Height:  _ **6 feet, 11 inches**_

Family:  _ **Jushiro Ukitake (Husband), Shunsui Kyoraku (Husband), Unborn child, Kuchiki Clan**_

 

Shikai(s):

_**Kaosufureimu (Chaos Flame)** _

_**Raitoningutaiga (Lightning Tiger)** _

_**Amaterasu (Shining over Heaven)** _

 

 

Bankai(s):

 ** _Sekai o hai ni suru, Kaosufureimu_  ** **_(Render the world to ash, Chaos flame)_ **

 

**_Anata no tekiwotaosu, Raitoningutaiga (Strike your enemies down, Lightning Tiger)_ **

 

**_Anata no Hikari o tokihanachimasu, Amaterasu (Unleash your light, Shining over heaven)_ **

 

 

 

 

_**Kaosufureimu:** _

_**** _

 

 

_**Raitoningutaiga:** _

_**** _

 

_**Amaterasu:** _

_**** _


	2. Meeting them

**_~Tamotsu Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

                   Walking through the sands of Hueco Mundo, I sighed and picked up the pace. My name is Tamotsu Kuchiki, and I am the oldest member of the Kuchiki Clan, not to mention the entire Seireitei. A few centuries ago, I was entered into an arranged marriage with Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku, of the Ukitake and Kyoraku Clans. It was something I was not happy with, despite my attraction to the two. 

 

                    Since the two were submissive, that means that they are able to get pregnant, carry and birth children. Shunsui had yet to carry a child, letting Jushiro carry the first. The white-haired Captain is currently almost 8 months pregnant with our first child and was nearly ready to give birth. Jushiro couldn't possibly be more ecstatic at the prospect of becoming a mother since he'd always wanted children. 

 

                    Me, on the other hand, I was a little less enthused. I'd never thought of children or marriage. The idea simply never appealed to me, but I got used to it over time. Now I am, dare I say it, excited at the idea of becoming a father. 

 

                    Someone cleared their throat, knocking me out of my reverie. Standing in front of me was a rather cute pink haired Arrancar wearing glasses with golden eyes. "Greetings, I am Szayelaporro Granz, and I will be your guide during your stay in Las Noches. It's nice to meet you," Szayel spoke softly, eyeing me from where he stood. "I am Tamotsu Kuchiki, Captain of the Zero Division of the Gotei 13. As you know, I am here to negotiate a treaty between the Seireitei and the Arrancar. I hope we can come to an agreement peacefully." I spoke, bowing in respect before straightening once more. 

 

                    Szayel smiled up at me and led me inside where I was introduced to the other surviving Arrancar. The surviving Arrancar included Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ulquiorra Cifer, Coyote Starrk, and Lilynette Gingerbuck, Nnoitra Gilga, Szayel Granz, and Nnoitra's fraccion, Tesla Lindocruz. Later that night, Staying in my given room, I couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed for my earlier attraction to the Arrancar. 

 

                      I was still ashamed despite Jushiro, Shunsui and I coming to a decision about me being able to be with other people sexually. Despite their consent, I hadn't been with anyone but them. I love Jushiro and Shunsui, but their lack of interest in me is insulting and hurtful. 

 

                      Due to Jushiro's health issues, he is now under near constant observation by the fourth division. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of beautiful Arrancars and upcoming fatherhood. 

 

* * *

**_~3rd Pov~_ **

 

 

 

                      "He's very handsome, isn't he?" Szayel smiled as he sat in the meeting room with the other Arrancars. "He is indeed," Ulquiorra murmured, blushing from his spot in Grimmjow's arms. "He would sire strong pups," Starrk yawned, stretching and relaxing against his pile of pillows. Grimmjow let out a low purr, snuggling into Ulquiorra. 

 

                "He'd make a good mate, sure," Grimmjow agreed, "Now that Aizen's gone, we can finally have more cubs." The rest of the Arrancar agreed before beginning to plot to seduce the handsome Shinigami.


	3. Abundant Confusion

**_~Tamotsu's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        I'd never been more confused in my entire life. The Arrancars had taken to leaving deceased weaker hollows in front of my door and had taken to requesting that I fight them nearly every day. Soon, it was time for my monthly report to the Soutaichou. I gathered the requests that I'd recorded and headed for the Garganta that Ulquiorra had so graciously opened for me. Once I arrived in the Soul Society, I made haste of reporting to the Soutaichou and once I'd finished with that, I made my way to my home. 

 

                     Stepping into our shared bedroom, I was met with the sight of Jushiro and Shunsui curled up together on our bed. The sight made my heart clench painfully because I knew that the two would never love me as I love them. "How was your trip?" Jushiro questioned, a smile gracing his beautiful face. "The remaining Arrancar... puzzle me. A few nights after my arrival, they began leaving dead hollows outside my bedroom door? And they've been requesting me to fight with them," I spoke with a frown. Jushiro and Shunsui began giggling, apparently knowing something I did not. 

 

                     Scowling, I stood and made my way to my division, seeking out my Lieutenant, Hitomi. "What is it you need, Taichou?" She questioned softly, and at that moment, the flood gates opened and everything came pouring out. Hitomi listened intently, offering advice when I asked. "Well, Taichou, it seems like the Arrancar are trying to court you using Hollow methods. I believe that talking to them would sort out your problems and make things clearer," Hitomi spoke softly, vowing to speak to Shunsui and Jushiro as well. 

 

    Thanking her, I headed back to Los Noches, ready to set things straight with my admirers. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                     ** _~3rd Pov~_**

 

 

 

 

                          Hitomi gave a weary sigh as she headed to her Taichou's home in search of his husbands. Knocking, she waited until Shunsui had invited her inside. "What brought upon this visit?" Jushiro beamed, looking absolutely wonderful in his pregnancy. "What is the nature of your relationship with Taichou?" Hitomi demanded quietly, glaring at the two with beautiful, yet unnerving pupilless eyes. 

 

                      "We love him," Jushiro murmured, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Does he not know that?" Shunsui questioned, rubbing one hand over Jushiro's large belly. "No, he doesn't. He loves both of you with his entire being but has convinced himself that you two will never love him back. I can hear his soul crying in pain. It began with the arranged marriage, and continued when you two told him it was okay to take lovers." Hitomi glared, her hands clutched in front of her. 

 

                         Tears gathered in Jushiro's eyes as his emotions went haywire. "We have to fix this!" he wailed, leaning into the comforting embrace of his Shunsui. Satisfied, Hitomi left the compound to retreat to her paperwork, confident that Jushiro and Shunsui would fix this sooner or later. 

 

* * *

**_~ a Few weeks Later~_ **

**_~Tamotsu pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

                      I stared up at the ceiling of my room in Las Noches as I lie in bed, Szayel sleeping peacefully on my chest, my cock still buried deep inside his cunt. Szayel was the first person I'd confronted about behavior when I'd gotten back the last time. He and I had taken to Fucking nearly every hour of every day because he desperately wanted children. To be honest, I really wouldn't mind little me's running around with pink hair and golden eyes, considering mine are red. 

 

                      It was one of my features that I didn't really enjoy, but It's something I cannot change. I somehow managed to pick Szayel up and move to the bathroom to get both of us clean. By the time I was done, I was ready to head back to the Seireitei to check on Jushiro and my son. Szayel lazily opened a Garganta, one hand perched delicately on his swollen belly. Tugging Szayel through the Garganta, we were immediately met with someone from my squad, Hitomi. 

 

                   "Taichou!" she gasped out, panting as she struggled to gather breath into her lungs. "He's having the baby!" My eyes widened at the information and I Shunpo'd to the Fourth division as quickly as possible, bringing Szayel along for the ride.  Pushing the door open, I was met with the sight of Jushiro in one of the beds, alone. "Where is Shunsui?" I demanded, wondering why the kimono wearing idiot was absent. Jushiro just gave me a tired smile before another contraction wracked his frail frame. 


End file.
